The Unlikely King
by singingprilly
Summary: What happens when a Princess arrives in Camelot and leaves with a King?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining through the trees. They were less than a day to their destination. They were headed to Camelot to meet King Arthur. "Princess we will be there before dark." Carter informed her. Carter along with her ladies maid and three other knights and her father had made this journey. "Thank you."

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur yelled.

"What is it now." Merlin muttered "Yes sire?'

"We are expecting some guests this evening I expect you to be cleaned and dressed appropriately. I will not have you embarrass Camelot in front of King Raymond and his daughter."

"Is there anything specific you would like me to take care of before they arrive?"

"No. I trust that my clothes are clean and laid out?"

"Yes they are on your bed."

"That will be all." Arthur told him and Merlin made his way out.

Merlin went straight for his chambers that he shared with Gaius. He had just enough time to take a bath. He was thankful that it was a warm bath. Usually he had to get by with cold water.

"You promise that I get to choose? You won't interfere?" The princess asked her father.

"I gave you my word. You just have to find someone who will complete the task."

"You make it sound so awful."

"I am sorry my dear. But you do have my word that I will not stand in your way and the choice is yours."

"Thank you father."

"Sire we are entering the gates of Camelot."

"Thank you Carter. Are you ready?" He turned to his daughter and asked.

"Yes, father."

They rode through the gates and lower town and made their way to the courtyard of the castle.

In the courtyard King Arthur and Queen Guinevere stood on the steps. Merlin went to help the Princess off her horse. She put her hands on his shoulders while he had his on her waist.

"Welcome to Camelot my lady." Merlin said as he set her on the ground.

"Thank you." She replied before she joined her father.

"Welcome King Raymond and Princess Hayden to Camelot. We have a feast set for after you have had a chance to rest." Arthur said as he shook hands with the visitors.

"My knights will show yours where they can stall your horses. Princess Hayden if you would like to go with my wife Gwen she will show you to your chambers. Sire if you will come with me." Arthur continued.

Hayden went to follow Gwen but not without looking back and catching Merlin's eye and smiling. He returned the smile and bowed his head and went back to helping with the horses.

During the feast she observed all the men around her. Each one had something about them. She knew she needed to make a decision soon. After she was finished and made polite conversation with King Arthur and Queen Guinevere she excused her self. "Wait a moment an I can get someone to escort you back to your room." Arthur told her. "Thank you but I just wanted to walk around and get some fresh air." She told him as she stood up.

"Who do you think she will choose Arthur?" Gwen asked a few moments later. "Well your brother is off the hook since he is already married. Gwaine has too much of a wandering eye, Leon and Percival might make a good match." He said. "I think she might choose Leon." "Why is that?" "Because they keep sneaking glances at one another." "Well we can only hope. I would really hate to lose any of my knights but I do want them to be happy."

Three days later she was ready to make her choice. Everyone was in the courtyard anxiously awaiting. " Are you ready my dear?" "I am father. Thank you for letting this be my choice, noble or not." When they joined the King and Queen of Camelot. Arthur called for everyone's attention. "As you all know Princess Hayden is here to choose one of Camelots finest to wed and have stand by her to rule her kingdom when it is time. Princess Hayden who have your chosen?" "First I would like to thank you for your patience. After careful consideration I have chosen him." She pointed to him. "You can't be serious." Arthur muttered. Everyone in the crowd looked at the man that was chosen to be a future king.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think he is an excellent choice Hayden. Don't you think so Arthur?" Gwen asked as Hayden walked away. He didn't answer. "Arthur!" "I'm sorry what did you say?" "I said he is an excellent choice. He is loyal and loveable and most of all a good man." "I guess so." He said and then was elbowed.

"Hello Merlin." "Hello your highness." "You may cal me Hayden. You are probably wondering why I chose you." "Actually yes. I am not a noble. I have nothing to offer you." "Do not worry about that. I chose you because you were you. When the others were around you were not fighting for my attention. I saw the way you were with everyone. You listened, you showed compassion. Qualities like that are what I want. How about we go on a picnic and we can get to know each other better. I will have one of the servants prepare a basket." "That sounds wonderful but I still have my duties for Arthur. I am his manservant." He told her. "I will speak with him and have you relieved of your duties starting tomorrow. We can leave at first light. Until then Merlin." She stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss upon his cheek before leaving.

Merlin was not quite sure how long he stood there before he made his way back to Gaius. "Ah Merlin. I made your favorite. Sit and eat before it gets cold." Gaius said when he saw Merlin walk in. "Thank you." Gaius waited for him to speak but he never did. He didn't think Merlin swallowed his last bite before he was out the door.

Merlin was thankful that he didn't run into anyone on his way to the armory. All he had left to do was polish Arthur's chain mail and sharpen his weapons. He took extra time knowing this would be the last time. He finished his other duties before the announcement. He was grateful for the quiet. Especially now that he had so much on his mind. By the time he was finished it was well past midnight. When he realized the time he ran to Arthur's chambers. When he reached the door he heard Arthur and Gwen speaking. "I cannot believe that she chose Merlin. What am I going to do?" "You will find another servant Arthur. Maybe two." "That is not what I am talking about. Merlin is one of my best friends. Once they are man and wife he will be gone. I might not ever see him again." "Arthur they will be here for a year after they are wed. You will still him." Gwen told him. "But he will be occupied with other things." "You said you wanted any of your knights to be happy. Merlin might not have been a knight but he did fight and serve as though he was." "I do want him to be happy. I just…" "Excuse me Sire. I lost track of time. Was there anything you needed before I retire?" Merlin said as he walked in after knocking. "No, you are relieved." "Thank you Sire." Merlin said as he turned to leave. "Arthur?" He said as he was at the door. "Yes Merlin." "I realize the late hour but do you have a moment to talk?" He asked shyly. "Sure. I will be back my love." He said to Gwen as he gave her a kiss and followed Merlin out. Once they were in a private room Merlin started speak and pacing. "How did this happen? Why was I chosen? Scratch that I know why. But I have nothing to offer her. She could have anyone she wanted. Any _noble_ she wanted. I don't know how to be a king. I don't know how to be a husband. Hell I don't even know how to court a woman. She is going to want heirs. I don't even know if I would know what I am doing when that time came. I mean I know what needs to be done but I have never been with anyone. I have kissed one girl in my life but that is all. That is as far as it went. This time next week I will be a husband. I will have a wife. I think I may throw up." Merlin finally stopped. "Merlin sit down and take a breath. I don't want you passing out." He did as he was told and listened to Arthur. "First off this happened because she needs a king to rule beside her when the time comes. I think you were chosen because you are a wonderful, loyal and loving man. You have your heart, love and compassion to offer her. Those are so much better than gold and jewels. You have a week to court her. I recommend asking Gwen on what to do. I will show you how to be king. After all you both will be residing here in Camelot for one year. As for being a husband you will need to support her, be there, help, and most importantly love her. Now for the producing heirs and intimacy. That will come naturally. Whatever you do, do not ask Gwaine." Arthur told him. "But what of we are not compatible? What if…what if I am not good enough for her?" He asked with tears threatening to fall. "Merlin, you are a wonderful man." A female voice entered the room. "Gwen!" Merlin exclaimed as he stood up and wiped his eyes. "Let me let you in on a secret. While Princess Hayden was making her decision she came to me on a couple of occasions asking about you. It is normal to be nervous. She is probably just as nervous as you." "Gwen is right. You are spending time with her tomorrow. Get to know her. You may find you have some common interests." "Just be yourself. That is what attracted her in the first place. Don't try to be what you think she wants you to be." Gwen told him. "Thank you both for our insight, I truly value your friendship and guidance." Merlin told them. "Now I think what you need is a good nights rest. You don't want to be exhausted for your trip. Sir Leon will be escorting you along with one of Princess Hayden's ladies and one of her knights. I trust you wont be too far?" "Thank you Sire. I am taking her to the meadow just beyond the lower town." "That sounds lovely. Remember Merlin, be yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the following morning Merlin was up before dawn. He had gathered all of the supplies they would need. He even went as far as picking some wild flowers. When he went to the stable to get the horses ready he found Leon there as well. "Good morning Merlin." "Good morning Leon." "I never got the chance to congratulate you. She made an excellent choice. She is lucky to have you." "Thanks Leon." They worked in silence and then headed to the courtyard. "Good morning your highness." Merlin said when he saw Hayden. "Good morning Merlin. Please call me Hayden. We are to be husband and wife in less than a week." She said as she got closer. "That we are. Are you ready?" "I am." She told him as she moved towards her horse. Merlin stood behind her and grabbed her slender waist to help balance her while she saddles her horse. Once she is settled he got on his. "Where is your ladies maid and Sir Carson?" Merlin asked as they set off. "They are staying behind. Katie is ill and I told Sir Carson that my virtue would be safe." "But what about your father?" "He know that I can take care of myself. He also knows I won't let anything happen if I don't want it to happen." Merlin glanced back at Leon who just shrugged and smiled. They rode in silence the rest of the way. Every once in a while one of them would comment on something they saw. " Here we are, one of my favorite places." Merlin said as he got off his horse and walked over to help Hayden off hers. "This place is beautiful." She put her hands on his shoulders as he place his on her waist. When she saw he was distracted and she was eye level with him she wrapped her legs around him and pressed her lips to his and immediately thrust her tongue into his mouth when he gasped. His legs started to buckle and the slowly sank to the ground. Merlin made sure he took the brunt of it all. Once they were on the ground Hayden moved her hands to his chest. Merlin, not quite sure what to do with his, left them where they were. Right when he started kissing her back she pulled away. She made no attempt to move and Merlin didn't seem to mind. "I thought we should get that first awkward kiss out of the way. I apologize for my forwardness." "That is quite all right." He told her not breaking eye contact. She was slowly leaning in for a second kiss when they were brought out of their trance with someone clearing their throat. Hayden quickly moved out of Merlin's lap and he bolted upright. "Sorry to interrupt but I have your lunch set up." "Thank you Sir Leon." She said. Merlin got to his feet then turned and helped Hayden to hers. "Shall we?" He asked. "We shall." She took his offered hand as she was led to the blanket. Once they started eating they took turns asking questions. "Any family members in line for the throne we should worry about?" "None, both my parents were only children and my mother died shortly after my birth. Do you have any siblings?" "None. My parents were not married and I was told my father died in battle. Two years ago I found him very much alive. He died two days later. I did get to know him and why he made us believe he had died earlier. What do you like doing for fun?" "I like horseback riding. What do you do for fun?" "I enjoy learning. I spend what little free time I have helping Gaius. He teaches me about healing and potion making." "Was that kiss we shared earlier your first?" "No, there was one other. Her name was Freya. Before you ask we never layed together." "You were the first." "But…" "I spent time with other women. They would speak freely and openly about what goes on behind bedroom doors." "How many children do you want?" "How many would you like?" she threw back. "I guess as many as you would like. You will be the one who will be carrying them." "There is that compassion. Let's start with two." "A boy and a girl." "Just as long as he is as compassionate like his father." "And she as beautiful as her mother." He stated as she blushed. "As long as they are healthy." They continued to go back and forth. Merlin knew at some point he would have to tell her about his magic. "I am sorry to interrupt Merlin and your Highness but it is getting late and we should be leaving now if we are to make it back before nightfall." Leon said. "Thank you. We will go for a short walk while you pack up." Merlin stated. He helped Hayden to her feet and they started walking towards the tree line. "Hayden there is one thing I need you to know about me before we marry. I don't want you to be frightened and know that I will never cause you harm." He told her once they were far enough away. "I am sure whatever you tell me will not change my mind." "I have magic. I was born with it. My father was a dragon lord. It is passed down from father to son but only when the father leaves this world." He turned towards the clearing and called for the dragon. When it landed Hayden took Merlin's hand. Not in fear but in awe. "Young warlock, who do you have with you?" "Dragon this is Princess Hayden. She is to be my wife in a weeks time." "Nice to meet your acquaintance your Highness." " Hello." she replied. They spoke for a few more minutes before heading back to the horses. "I will understand if you want to choose another to marry. This is a lot to take in." "Merlin, this is a part of who you are. Knowing this about you does not make me want to choose another. This confirms that you are the one that I want to stand by my side." "Only if you are certain." "I am." "Lets head back. You must be tired and it will be dark soon."

They made it back to the castle just as the sun was setting. "I had a wonderful time today Merlin. Thank you." "You are welcome Hayden. I enjoyed the day as well. I will let you rest before dinner." He said as he place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Until we meet again." He said as he turned and walked away. He felt like he was floating on clouds. "Did you have a nice day?" Arthur said as he saw Merlin. "I had the best day Arthur. She is a wonderful person. I told her I had magic and she didn't flinch away. I introduced her to the dragon and again she didn't flinch away." "I knew you would be fine. Where are you off to now?" "I was going to my room to rest before dinner." "We have moved you to different room in the castle. It will be the room that both you and Hayden will share once you are wed." Arthur told him as he led him in a different direction.


End file.
